Nuestro lugar soleado
by Hatake Mary
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra ha finalizado, pero las secuelas de ésta aún repercuten. Cuando Kakashi regresa de una misión, no espera encontrarse con que Hinata se ha convertido en una joven mujer independiente, ni mucho menos que eso removería sentimientos olvidados en él. Sin embargo, destruir la barrera de secretos que cubren su corazón será la misión más difícil que haya tenido alguna vez.
1. Primera Parte

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, Nuestro lugar soleado me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +15 años. Por lenguaje fuerte.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

 **Primera parte**

 _ **» La primera vez que se vieron y compartieron la soledad «**_

.

.

.

La Cuarta Guerra había terminado hacía un buen tiempo, casi medio año. Sin embargo, las secuelas de la misma aún permanecían latentes. Las reconstrucciones continuaban y muchos aún lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Era una contradicción entre la felicidad por la paz y la tristeza hacia los que ya no estarían. Era como si nadie quisiera terminar con aquel hilo invisible que ataba a Konoha con el pasado. Un pasado que apenas se iba dejando atrás en realidad.

Por otro lado, los nuevos tratados, las futuras alianzas y demás asuntos políticos eran temas de los que el País del Fuego no se quedaba fuera. Había muchas cosas que debían volver a establecerse y, por esa misma razón, la oficina de la Hokage se había convertido en el lugar menos deseado, por cualquier Ninja, para visitar. Hasta los Anbus preferían no aparecerse por allí si no era extremadamente necesario. ¿La razón? La Quinta parecía estar del peor humor jamás visto. Hasta posiblemente esa descripción se quedaba corta. Y quizás, solo quizás, esa sería la causa del porqué Hatake Kakashi se encontraba caminando a paso calmado, hacia el despacho de la Quinta, por los tejados de la aldea.

Llevaba dos meses fuera de la villa. La misión Anbu que se le había encomendado le había acarreado más tiempo del planeado. Varias veces, durante la misión, se había replanteado que quizás volver a su puesto Anbu no había sido la mejor idea. Estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Tsunade-sama y pedirle, sin usar un tono muy imperativo, su restitución como Jounin. Aunque, no estaba muy seguro de querer tocar el tema. Sobre todo por las palabras de la Sannin aquella vez...

.

.

 _—Kakashi, necesito de tus habilidades entre los Anbu. Hubo muchas bajas y tenemos demasiados novatos—dijo con determinación mientras enrollaba el pergamino._

 _—¿Qué pasa con mi nuevo equipo? —preguntó él intentando mostrar un leve rechazo ante aquel puesto que le ofrecía la rubia._

 _Los ojos de Tsunade se clavaron en el rostro masculino con una clara expresión de molestia. Kakashi suspiró mentalmente. Si, había sido mala idea siquiera pretender negarse._

 _—Es una orden—espetó entonces la Quinta._

.

.

No se sentía viejo, ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no se veía para los cometidos de un Anbu. Se podía decir que se había encariñado de alguna forma de su trabajo como maestro. ¡Hasta se había puesto ansioso imaginando como serían sus nuevos alumnos! Y había pensado en llevar acabo alguna nueva travesía. Una más calmada de la que había tenido con el antiguo Equipo 7, obviamente.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

El grito de su nombre hizo detener sus pasos. Sonrió tras la máscara sin poder evitarlo. Él nunca cambiaría. Ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas. A pesar de que era de conocimiento común que nadie, sin excepción, salvo la Hokage, podía saber la identidad de un Anbu, Naruto lo reconocía fácilmente. Y se daba el lujo de gritar su nombre. Menos mal que no caminaba por la calle, entre los aldeanos.

Alzó su mano izquierda a modo de saludo sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veía.—La típica sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki—. La vieja Tsunade me dijo que estaba ocupado lejos de la aldea. No puedo imaginar el motivo con esta paz que hay ahora.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder. Bueno, la realidad era que no podía compartir la información. Era un asunto confidencial y temas delicados de los que solo la Hokage era conocedora.

—Olvido que con esa máscara de Anbu se convierte en otra persona—comentó entonces el rubio.

El Kopi Ninja se rascó la nuca. Eso era cierto. Tras su máscara Anbu él dejaba de ser Hatake Kakashi y se convertía en alguien sin nombre dispuesto a todo por su aldea.

—¿Desde cuándo ha regresado a ese puesto? —preguntó Naruto con sorpresa, como dándose cuenta recién del atuendo que llevaba el hombre.

Kakashi pensó que su ex-alumno podía ser muy despistado cuando quería. Y no supo si reír o hacerle alguna broma con respecto a ello.

—Poco más de dos meses—contestó finalmente.

Naruto pestañó una vez y luego otra. Parecía estar procesando el hecho de que su antiguo maestro volvía a ser un asesino, espía y rastreador de élite trabajando en secreto.

—Hokage-sama me espera—dijo entonces Hatake rompiendo el silencio.

—Oh, sí.—Naruto sonrió otra vez—. Yo iba de camino a Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura-chan y el teme me están esperando, quedamos de comer juntos.

Entonces, Kakashi recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de entablar una conversación seria con Sasuke después finalizada la guerra. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo y los días iban pasando, obligándolo a postergar su charla. Y cuando por fin había decidido no dejar pasar más tiempo, la Quinta lo había enviado a su misión. ¿Sería esa una señal de que no era tiempo aún de hablar con el último Uchiha? No estaba seguro. Pero por el momento no intentaría forzar la situación. Que se diera por si sola si fuese el caso.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan va a regañarme por llegar tarde!

El grito de Naruto, mientras corría, provocó que soltara una risa. Definitivamente, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Como que la alumna de la última Sannin, a pesar de ser la novia del salvador y una de las mejores ninja médico de Konoha, siguiera sermoneando y golpeando a Naruto como si aún fueran niños pequeños.

Justo en ese instante, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Estaba llegando tarde. La Hokage seguramente ya estaría enterada de su llegada y se encontraría esperándolo impacientemente. Las novedades que traía eran sin duda importantes. Sin perder más tiempo desapareció en una nube de humo justo para asomarse en una de las ventanas del despacho de la Hokage. Estaba por saludar a la Quinta, como lo haría él comúnmente, cuando la presencia de alguien más se lo impidió.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura femenina que sujetaba unos papeles contra su pecho y hablaba pausadamente con la líder del País del Fuego. Su cabello azulino colgaba en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras el flequillo ocultaba su mirada. La desconocida llevaba una camiseta lila debajo de un abrigo blanco, el cual hacía juego con una mini falda del mismo color. Sus esbeltas piernas se encontraban enfundadas en unas medias color negro transparente, que por encima llevaban unas botas ninja que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas.

Tragó saliva al sentir su corazón cambiar de ritmo. Esa sensación que lo envolvía era una que hacía mucho no lo sacudía.

 **Atracción.**

¿Quién era esa mujer? Necesitaba saberlo. Con urgencia.

—¿Los Hyuga han dejado de molestarte?

La pregunta de la Hokage lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Si.—La suave respuesta de la joven le llamó la atención. Se le hacía muy familiar su voz—. Creo que mi pa… Digo, Hiashi-sama, por fin entendió que una simple cocinera no vale la pena.

La vio sonreír, una dulce sonrisa surcaba el rostro femenino. De reojo notó a Tsunade asentir como estando de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

—Cualquier inconveniente que tengas me avisas. En el trabajo y en lo personal, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante lo dicho por la Quinta ella alzó la mirada y Kakashi pensó que su acelerado corazón dejaba de latir. _Imposible_ , fue lo primero que cruzó por sus pensamientos. Esos ojos opalinos solo podía pertenecer a una persona... ¿Esa era Hyuga Hinata?

.

.

.

Hinata dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y se alejaba por el pasillo. Hacía poco más de mes y medio, desde que se marchó de la mansión Hyuga, que la Hokage la llamaba en ciertas ocasiones para hablar. Ella entendía perfectamente que Tsunade-sama lo hacía con la mejor intención, no obstante, ya no quería ir allí para responder las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas. Se encontraba estupenda, tanto física como mentalmente. Si, admitía que las dos primeras semanas se había convertido en un ente que lloraba cada vez que podía, y también aceptaba que gracias a la Quinta ella había podido seguir adelante, pero estaba cansada de aquello. Ya no quería ver en los ojos de Tsunade lástima.

Ella estaba bien. Estaba saliendo adelante.

Ya no le importaba que hubiera sido desterrada del clan y que su padre le gritara que jamás se sentiría orgulloso. Que la culpara de la muerte de Neji o que admitiera que Hanabi lo era todo para él en realidad.

Dolería siempre, si. Sin embargo, lo había superado y deseaba que los que la rodeaban se dieran cuenta también. Porque solo de esa forma podrían dejar de mirarla como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro, como si ella fuera una frágil muñeca de cristal.

—Hinata.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con Shino y Kiba caminando hacia ella. Sonrió y apresuró el paso para darles alcance. Empero el can del joven Inuzuka se le adelantó tirándose encima.

La Hyuga rió suavemente.

—Hola, Akamaru. Yo también te extrañé. —Saludó Hinata al compañero extra que había tenido el Equipo 8 desde los inicios—. ¿Cómo les fue en su misión? —interrogó a los dos chicos cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Aburrida—contestó—. Creo que no habrá emoción por un tiempo.

—Pero eso significa que hay paz, ¿no? —Hinata comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru—. Bueno, eso es lo que pienso.

—Estoy de acuerdo—aseguró Shino afirmando con la cabeza.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Me hacen sentir como si fuera un despiadado que solo le gusta pelear. —Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él—. Ok, si me gusta, pero no por eso deseo que volvamos a estar en guerra.

—Lo sabemos, Kiba-kun.—Hinata sonrió.

—¿Has estado bien?

La pregunta de Shino la tomó por sorpresa y notó como los ojos de Kiba se posaban en ella esperando, entre paciente y ansioso, su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y se concentró en acariciar a Akamaru como distracción y al mismo tiempo un salvavidas para no quebrar.

Sonrió.

—Supongo que sí. He dejado de llorar. —Escuchó como Kiba soltaba un gruñido y su sonrisa se acentuó—. Estoy bien—aseguró.

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

—Me encanta, Shino-kun—murmuró con emoción—. Encontrar aquel piso con un pequeño local abajo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Sus amigos sonrieron en respuesta. Estaba segura que habían notado ese brillo especial, que Ino-chan le había dicho en más de una ocasión, que se presentaba en su mirada cada vez que cocinaba y terminaba alguno de sus pasteles para aquellas clientas habituales que comenzaba a tener.

—Nos alegramos por ti. Aunque tu lugar siempre estará disponible para cuando quieras volver.

Las palabras de Kiba la hicieron sobresaltar. Haber dejado al Equipo 8, a sus amigos, sin alguna razón, era algo que Kiba no aceptaba y, aunque no lo dijera, Shino se encontraba en la misma situación.

Se sentía terrible por eso, demasiado, pero le era imposible confesarles la verdad. Simplemente, no podía. Bastante había tenido con el desprecio de su propio progenitor. No quería ver lástima en los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos. De sus hermanos. No lo deseaba y tampoco estaba lista para ese disparo. Más aún cuando recién comenzaba a reconstruir su vida.

Porque su existencia como kunoichi había terminado. Esa era la cruda realidad.

—Lo sé…—respondió en un susurro ahogado—. Lamento mucho todo, yo…

—Te entendemos. —Shino interrumpió sus palabras—. Y siempre seremos un equipo, no importa qué. Tu lugar no será ocupado por nadie.

Sonrió. Una lenta y genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tanto Kiba como Shino lo hicieron con ella. Akamaru ladró estando de acuerdo. Por primera vez, en varias semanas, Hinata se sintió feliz desde el fondo de su alma.

—Debemos ir a presentarnos ante Hokage-sama.

Las palabras de Shino provocaron un escalofrío en Kiba y Hinata no pudo más que soltar una suave risa cuando el joven Inuzuka le gritó algo como que les comprara flores para visitarlos en el hospital al mismo tiempo que ambos muchachos se alejaban a grandes saltos por los tejados.

A su parecer, muchos exageraban con respeto a Tsunade-sama. Si, podía ser que estuviera de un humor peor de lo normal, pero era entendible. Al menos así lo creía Hinata. Porque ella misma había notado el trabajo en exceso que sobrecargaba los días de la Sannin. No eran solo responsabilidades de la reconstrucción de la aldea, de reagrupar y organizar a los nuevos y antiguos ninjas de Konoha, sino también sobre aquellos temas relacionados con las demás aldeas y tratados. Sin duda, era algo estresante toda aquella situación por la que pasaba el Hokage.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la tienda Flores Yamanaka. Ese día también hacía su visita especial y no podía llegar sin su ramo de lirios amarillos. Ese ramillete de flores se había convertido en una especie de tradición en cada encuentro. Su significado lo expresaba todo sin necesidad de palabras.

 **Lealtad.**

Tras la breve estadía en la florería, Hinata se enteró que el Equipo 10 había salido de misión hacía apenas dos días y que Ino prometía pasar por su casa apenas regresara.

Que Ino Yamanaka se hubiera vuelto una gran amiga suya era algo que había sorprendido a muchos, sobre todo a ella misma. Sin embargo, agradecía a Kami por esa amistad. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el encuentro en Amaguriama, aquella tarde hacía un mes atrás, donde Ino la había cruzado e invitado a desahogarse al verla tan triste, desencadenaría el acercamiento entre ambas.

Sonrió y observó el azul cielo mientras caminaba a destino.

—Hace un hermoso día—comentó sin perder la sonrisa. Su mirada entonces descendió sobre el gran monumento frente ella—. ¿No lo crees así, Neji-niisan?

Depositó el ramo de lirios justo frente a la Piedra de los Héroes y se arrodilló para rezar. Siempre hacía una oración de agradecimiento por permitir que Neji hubiera sido reconocido como el héroe de Konoha que era. Sentía orgullo y una enorme paz ver el nombre de su primo tallado en esa piedra.

—Así que, eras tú quien deja los lirios.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras y se puso de pie de golpe.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

— _Yo_ , Hinata-chan—saludó el Kopi Ninja.

—Buenas tardes…—murmuró ella avergonzada. No sabía la razón pero la repentina aparición del Jounin la ponía un poco nerviosa.

—Siempre que he venido a saludar a un viejo amigo encontraba las flores—comentó él colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observando el monumento fijamente—. Sentía curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que las traía. Esa lealtad tan genuina.

Hinata no supo cómo pero estaba segura que él sonreía por debajo de su máscara sin siquiera verlo.

—Me alegra saber que eras tú esa persona—agregó entonces.

La joven Hyuga sintió sus mejillas arder y percibió que un sonrojo indiscutible cubría su rostro por completo.

Aún así lo observó directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió tan bajo que temió no haber sido escuchada.

—¿La verdad? —Él la observó de reojo y ella intentó no hiperventilar de los nervios—. No lo sé, pero así mismo es como lo siento.

Y Hinata no supo que contestar. Solo pudo percibir su corazón acelerarse con fuerza y retumbar en su pecho. No sabía la razón, pero esas simples palabras habían calado profundo en ella. Tan profundo que eso la aterraba. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía igual. O mejor dicho, nunca había sentido algo como aquello.

Esas extrañas sensaciones que la cubrían junto al Hatake eran imposibles de describir.

Así que, sin saber que más hacer o que contestar, simplemente sonrió y observó como el cielo se teñía de rojo bañando la Piedra de los Héroes en fuego.

El silencio que los rodeaba era tranquilo, cálido y reconfortante. Tanto Hinata como Kakashi concebían la idea de que estar así, juntos, en compañía del otro, era lo correcto.

Era como si aquello que les faltaba a su alma se hubiera hecho presente en ese momento. Junto aquel atardecer rojizo.

Era como si ambos se hubieran visto por primera vez.

.

.

.

 _ **3 Semanas después**_

.

.

.

El cartel de cerrado ya estaba colgado en la puerta, pero ella aún se encontraba en la pequeña cocina del local preparando los últimos pasteles para el día siguiente. Sonrió, sintiéndose en tranquilidad, mientras batía con suavidad la mezcla del bizcochuelo. Aunque le encantaba el bullicio de la tienda cuando se llenaba de clientes por la mañana o las visitas de sus clientas habituales por la tarde, no podía negar que quedarse un rato más en aquel silencio le reconfortaba a lo grande. Era como si en ese rato de soledad ella pudiera recopilar las sensaciones del día y guardarlas bien profundo en su corazón para no olvidarlas nunca.

Aspiró hondo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y luego, tras un largo suspiro, otra sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Esto es paz…—susurró feliz.

Así mismo es como se sentía. Feliz. Porque tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, amigos fieles que seguían a su lado y llevaba una vida tranquila. Podía haber perdido el contacto con su hermana y su padre, haber sido despreciada por su propio Clan, pero había aprendido a atesorar las cosas buenas que seguían rodeándola. Había decidido seguir adelante, como siempre, porque ese era también su camino ninja. Continuar andando a pesar de los tropiezos. Como así mismo le había enseñado Naruto sin proponérselo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse sin poder evitarlo. Podía haber sobrevivido a la guerra, superado demasiadas dificultades, pero había una sola cosa por la que su corazón aún sangraba en silencio. Era por una sola persona que su alma aún lloraba.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Parecía ayer cuando, días después de finalizara la Cuarta Guerra, el portador del Nueve Colas se le había acercado a la salida del hospital para hablar con ella.

Sabía que era por su culpa, pero no había sido su intención verlos. Era lo menos que hubiera deseado, empero así había sucedido. Los había encontrado justo cuando se daban un suave y casto beso al salir de la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba hospitalizado. Al parecer, le habían dado el alta y Sakura lo estaba ayudando a caminar para irse a casa.

Cerró los ojos recordando ese momento. La espátula que usaba para batir cayó dentro del recipiente hundiéndose lentamente en la mezcla. Si, tenía ese día grabado en su memoria como una película.

.

.

 _Iba a dar media vuelta sin hacerse notar. Quería desaparecer y fingir que jamás se había encontrado con aquella escena. Reprimió un sollozo y, girando sobre sus pies dispuesta a irse, apretujó el pote de ramen instantáneo contra su pecho. El regalo que le había traído._

 _ **El primer pedazo de su corazón cayó allí mismo.**_

 _¡Que tonta había sido! Y no era culpa de él, sino de ella. De ella por hacerse ilusiones falsas, de pensar que su primer amor iba a hacer correspondido. De mantener aquella esperanza. Se arrepentía tanto. Tenía que haber supuesto que Naruto nunca se rendía y no perdía una batalla. Era más que sabido que Sakura terminaría correspondiéndolo._

 _¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!_

 _Comenzó a caminar con más prisa. Debía alejarse, correr lejos, para estar sola y lamer sus propias heridas. Pero entonces, su plan tambaleó._

 _—¡Hinata-chan!_

 _La voz de Kiba la hizo detener abruptamente. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Era mucho pedir estar sola? ¿Pasar desapercibida como era la mayoría del tiempo?_

 _Sonrió. Se forzó a sonreír a su amigo y espero quieta en su sitio a que él se acercara. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier cosa que hiciera, detonaría la bomba del llanto. Estaba completamente segura._

 _—Hola, Kiba-kun…_

 _El susurro estrangulado que pasó por su garganta la dejó en evidencia. Lo supo al instante en que Kiba posó sus ojos más allá de ella y lo vio apretar la mandíbula. Se había dado cuenta de su patético y por fin desengaño amoroso._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _La pregunta la descolocó. ¿De verdad le preguntaba algo así en ese momento? Y al instante supo que solo su amigo lo haría. Porque Kiba era así. Soltaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente y no pudo reprochárselo._

 _Asintió._

 _—¿V-vamos…?—tartamudeó. Hacía bastante que no lo hacía. Al menos delante de sus amigos._

 _Quería irse, y cuanto antes._

 _—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Kiba?_

 _La joven Hyuga tembló ante el llamado del rubio y presionó con más fuerza el paquete que sostenía. Su compañero la observó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla._

 _—Ey—Inuzuka alzó la mano que tenía libre a modo de saludo, pero no se movió—, ¿te dan el alta?_

 _—¡Si! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya me aburría allí dentro, de veras! —exclamó con emoción._

 _Y Hinata se alegró. No pudo evitarlo, se alegró por la felicidad de él y se repudió a sí misma. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel orgullo que los Hyuga tanto se jactaban en demostrar? En ningún lado. Porque ella simplemente nunca lo había tenido. Nunca había sido una Hyuga realmente. Pero Hinata… Hinata si tenía su propio orgullo y era lo que al menos quería guardar intacto._

 ** _Otra parte de su corazón se rompió._**

 _Se volteó suavemente, entre el brazo que Kiba aún tenía sobre ella, y sonrió a la pareja._

 _—Me alegro por ti, Naruto-kun…_

 _Su voz salió suave y tranquila, como si por dentro no se estuviera desgarrando._

 _Se acercó despacio a ellos y extendió el pote de ramen hacia el rubio. Sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de dolor, pero sincera floreció en su rostro cuando él tomó el regalo en sus manos._

 _—Espero que te recuperes pronto—murmuró tras una reverencia—. Hasta luego, Sakura-san…_

 _Y con la misma tranquilidad que se acercó, se alejó. Pasó de largo junto a Kiba y se encaminó a la salida. Empero no había dado tres pasos fuera del hospital cuando la voz del Héroe de Konoha le impidió huir de su presencia._

 _—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Espera!_

 _No quería, ni podía. No tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo._

 _—Voy atrasada, lo siento… Naruto-kun…—Se giró lo suficiente para que verlo y no ser maleducada al contestar._

 _Al parecer, había corrido tras ella, sin importarle las heridas o lo que eso acarreaba._

 _—Tengo que hablar contigo, Hinata-chan…_

 _Su rostro mostraba aflicción absoluta._

 _Dudó unos instantes ante aquella confesión. Sin embargo, asintió y esperó que él volviera a hablar. Mientras lo hacía, frotó sus manos con total nerviosismo y observó la copa de los árboles como si fueran de los más interesantes._

 _—Te debo una respuesta—dijo momentos después._

 _—No hace falta…—murmuró sin mirarlo—. Sé cual es…_

 _Sin escuchar otra cosa más, se marchó. Bastante tenía con la escena que había visto. Escucharlo de los propios labios de él sería desgarrador. Podía ser inmadura esa acción pero no le importaba._ _ **Porque lo que quedaba de su corazón se quebró por completo allí mismo**_ _._

.

.

Dejando atrás esa escena de su pasado, enfocó la mirada de nuevo sobre el recipiente con la mezcla aún sin terminar y notó como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla para aterrizar sobre la mesada.

Definitivamente, había heridas que terminaban en cicatrices permanentes. Solo rogaba que en algún momento dejaran de sangrar.

Suspiró y se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que olvidarlo de alguna manera.

En ese instante, sus ojos se posaron en el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al ver la hora.

Sin darse cuenta, viajando a los recuerdos, se le había pasado el resto de la tarde. No iba a llegar a horario, aún tenía que pasar por la florería a buscar los lirios, y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente. ¿De verdad estaba tomando esos encuentros como citas? Era una locura. Él ni siquiera la miraría como algo más que una conocida o una alumna. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que los encuentros ya no eran casualidad? En la primera semana, cuando se habían encontrado las dos veces, supuso que era así mismo, casualidad. No obstante, en la siguiente semana, y en la que siguió a esa, el encuentro también había ocurrido. Entonces, no supo en qué momento surgió, empero el deseo de verlo allí, cada vez que iba a visitar a Neji, floreció en su pecho.

¿Cómo era posible? Jamás habían cruzado más que las palabras necesarias. Solo habían compartido alguna que otra misión y el haber luchado en la misma guerra. Ni siquiera hablaban más de unas cuantas frases cuando se veían en esos nuevos encuentros. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa sensación, ese extraño sentimiento que la invadía. Esa sacudida de que era lo correcto, que era lo que ella y su corazón necesitaban.

Aún no lo comprendía, pero no iba a ponerse a analizar algo que le hacía bien. Al menos, por el momento no. Porque él con su silenciosa compañía le hacía bien.

Tapó la mezcla con un film para cocina, colgó su delantal en el perchero de la pared y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera del local.

Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de toparlo.

.

.

.

Cuando cruzó la entrada de la aldea, después de regresar de la última misión que le llevó dos días, lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse hacia el monumento. Ni siquiera había pensando en reportarse con la Hokage o lo que provocaría su desvío hacia la torre. Porque lo único que tenía en su mente era llegar hasta la Piedra de los Héroes y ver a Hinata allí, esperándolo de pie, con los lirios amarillos en mano. Tenía esa imagen grabada en su mente. Y era puramente literal, porque la primera vez que la había encontrado, había levantado su banda de ninja, destapando su ojo izquierdo, y lo había grabado con el Sharingan.

No obstante, pensar que ella lo esperaba parecía bastante irreal a decir verdad. Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Él no era más que un líder que había tenido en ciertas misiones y un compañero de batalla en la guerra. No eran más que dos conocidos que frecuentaban el mismo lugar para visitar a un ser querido.

Y tampoco iba a mentir en decir que no iba allí buscándola. Quizás, la primera semana había sido casualidad, pero después de la segunda vez ya no pudo evitar aparecerse para verla. Era algo que en su interior, que su oscuro corazón, le pedía a gritos. ¿La razón? Aún no estaba seguro. Sospechaba que era curiosidad mezclada con atracción. Porque sí, eso era otra cosa que no podía negar, sentía una explosiva atracción por Hinata Hyuga.

Y cada vez que lo pensaba sentía cierta repulsión acompañando al otro sentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que le atrajera una joven a la que le llevaba 15 años de diferencia? Entonces, cuando lo analizaba, encontraba una sola respuesta. Podía haber todos esos años de por medio, pero Hinata ya no era una joven niña, era una joven mujer de 17 años que dentro de unos cuantos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

Y la edad era lo de menos en realidad si de por medio había sentimientos verdaderos.

—Buenas tardes…

Salió de sus pensamientos y volteó ligeramente para observarla.

Su pecho subía y bajaba como buscando aire con desespero. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y, como de costumbre, llevaba entre sus brazos un ramo de lirios amarillos.

Sonrió. Una lenta y sincera sonrisa surcó en su rostro por debajo de la máscara Anbu, aprovechando que ella no podía notarlo.

—Buenas, Hinata-chan—saludó sin moverse.

La vio sonreír levemente mientras se inclinaba a cambiar el ramo de lirios y rezaba una corta oración como lo hacía comúnmente.

La observó en silencio todo el tiempo. No sabía que decir o hacer, mucho menos al verla llegar allí, corriendo con desespero, como si hubiera deseado encontrarlo aún en ese lugar. ¿Desearía verlo, como él a ella?

—¿Acaba de regresar?

Por una milésima de segundo, se asombró. Ella nunca había iniciado una conversación. Más bien solo respondía a las preguntas tontas que él hacía solo para escuchar su melodiosa voz que lo llenaba de paz.

—Sí. Estuve fuera tres días.

Hinata asintió sin emitir comentario alguno. No quería parecer entrometida y que él portara su uniforme Anbu no ayudaba tampoco.

—¿Cómo se… encuentra? —inquirió al fin.

—Bien—contestó Kakashi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo va la tienda?

Notó como Hinata volteaba a mirarlo sorprendida unos segundos. ¿Se sorprendía que él supiera sobre ella? Al parecer sí.

—Bien. Me gusta cocinar… Sobre todo cosas dulces—respondió instantes después. Sus ojos miraban fijo la piedra y Kakashi estaba seguro que ella observaba el nombre de Neji—. Agradezco mucho a Tsunade-sama por darme esta oportunidad. Tengo un lugar donde dormir y un trabajo que me encanta. Clientas adorables y días tranquilos.

Él no pudo evitar resaltar en su mente que ella había dicho _un lugar donde dormir_ y no _un hogar_ … Algo se oprimió en su pecho. Aunque pareciera tonto había una gran diferencia de significados en esas dos oraciones. Él mismo lo sabía en carne propia. Porque él aún no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar.

—La Hokage es una gran persona—atinó a decir.

—Lo sé…

Entonces, Kakashi notó que ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y fruncía los labios nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó preocupado girando sobre sí mismo para verla mejor.

—Es que… —Se mordió el labio inferior. Aspiró hondo varias veces y luego habló pausadamente—: Ahora mismo, me intimida… un poco su porte.

Kakashi pestañó varias veces al mismo tiempo que procesaba las palabras de la joven y luego sucedió algo que él, ni Hinata, hubieran imagino que pasaría alguna vez.

Hatake Kakashi, el Kopy Ninja, estaba riendo con sinceridad. Con aquella risa que brota desde lo profundo del alma y explota a través del corazón.

Entonces, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó por completo en su rostro y sintió las mejillas arder con intensidad ante lo que aquello provocaba en su herido corazón.

—Perdona, Hinata-chan—dijo a la vez que tomaba el mismo mechón de cabello que, momentos antes, ella sujetaba. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició—. La próxima vez prometo no vestir el traje.

Hinata inclinó suavemente el rostro buscando el tacto de la mano de él. Kakashi acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura y suavidad.

Ella volvió a sonreir y él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque Hinata no pudiera verlo.

Y fue allí. En ese instante. En que ambos entendieron que si seguían caminando a través de la soledad, ya no lo harían solos, sino en compañía.

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy retomando la historia pausada, pero no olvidada de mis queridos Hinata y Kakashi. Como verán, ahora se llama **Nuestro lugar soleado** y contendrá alrededor de _5 partes_ y un _epílogo_. La tengo casi terminada. Las diferencias con _Mi lugar soleado_ (descanse en paz) son pocas. Una por ejemplo es que aquí Hinata no es maestra sino tiene una tienda de repostería. Luego verán alguno que otro cambio de líneas y conversaciones.

Espero que aún así, disfruten de ésta historia y le den una oportunidad.

 **»** **Extras** **:** _Aquí dejo algunos datos para tener en cuenta de la historia._

—Hinata tiene 17 años y Kakashi 32 años.

—Nuestro lugar soleado se ubica después de la cuarta guerra y antes de lo que sería The Last.

—Si bien la historia se centra en la relación de Hinata y Kakashi se verá un poco de acción, porque además hay que explicar el porqué de la baja de Hinata como Ninja.

—Aunque parezca acelerado todo, como la historia será corta se deja ver que pasan días o semanas en la misma.

Si tienen alguna duda o consulta para entender **Nuestro lugar soleado** no duden en dejarme un inbox o comenario.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Hatake Mary**


	2. Segunda Parte

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Nuestro lugar soleado** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +15 años. Por lenguaje fuerte.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

 **Segunda parte**

 **» Eso que me provocas es una tortuosa tentación «**

.

.

.

Estaba caminando con tranquilidad, recorriendo las calles, mientras hacía las compras de esa semana cuando percibió que muchos la observaban de manera extraña y murmuraban entre sí. Intentó no prestar atención, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Antes, porque era la heredera, la deshonra, del clan Hyuga. En la actualidad, por su inexplicable abandono del Equipo 8 y por su, mucho más inverosímil, destierro. Si, Hinata podía asegurar que estaba más que acostumbrada a todos los murmullos que se decían a su espalda. No obstante, los nuevos susurros eran diferentes. Cómo si hablaran cosas buenas de ella. Acomodó mejor las bolsas que llevaba en una mano y sujetó con más fuerza el paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Había caído, sin darse cuenta, en algún especie de mundo paralelo?

—¡Nee-san!

Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la mirada. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso?

—¡Nee-san!

Se volteó despacio, como si haciéndolo de ese modo la persona que la llamaba no desaparecería antes de que sus ojos la divisaran. Se movió de una manera tan lenta que no supo si en realidad se estaba girando o no. Sin embargo, cuando divisó la pequeña figura de su hermana corriendo bajo la lluvia para alcanzarla, supo que era real.

No estaba alucinando, ni soñando.

— ¿Hanabi-chan?

Fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que su hermana se abalanzara sobre ella y la abrazara por la cintura fuertemente. Sintió a su corazón vibrar con nostalgia. Hacía más de dos meses que no la veía, exactamente después de que abandonara la mansión. La extrañaba tanto que a veces le era más fácil no pensar en el hubiera o en lo que podrían haber estado haciendo las dos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz ahogada al mismo tiempo que las protegía a ambas con el paraguas.

— Hay otra tonta reunión — explicó Hanabi haciendo una mueca y Hinata suprimió la diminuta risa que intentaba escaparse — , íbamos hacia allí cuando te vi.

— ¿Está contigo…?

Antes de acabar la pregunta, se vio interrumpida por la persona que menos esperaba, pero justo la que tenía en mente.

— Hanabi.

Aquella voz seria, oscura, y sin sentimiento retumbó en el aire atravesando la lluvia, como un afilado kunai, para clavarse profundamente en su corazón. Hinata ahogó un gemido de dolor y, con todas sus fuerzas, reprimió las lágrimas que intentaban resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Otou-sama…

Lo llamó, pero él ni siquiera la miró. La ignoró por completo, como si ella fuera invisible o ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

— Hanabi — volvió a llamar — . ¿Qué es éste comportamiento?

—Yo solo… —Hanabi parecía no encontrar las palabras para con el cabecilla del clan Hyuga.

—Compórtate como la futura líder que serás — espetó Hiashi — . Ahora, vámonos.

Entonces, la tomó del brazo y la separó bruscamente de Hinata.

—¡No! —exclamó la menor de las hermanas.

— Otou-sama, por favor… —Hinata apenas susurró esas palabras. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y otro oprimía su corazón — . Hanabi-chan solo…

—Hanabi-sama, para ti. —El odio que había en la mirada de su progenitor la hizo temblar, aún continuaba sin mirarla y de todas formas expresaba aquel sentimiento.

— Solo me ha saludado… —explicó con desespero al ver que Hanabi era alejada de ella y retenida por uno de la Rama Secundaria — . Otou-sama, quisiera…

—Cierra la boca. Tienes prohibido dirigirte a nosotros. —Hinata sollozó sin poder evitarlo — . Tú estás muerta para el clan Hyuga. Agradece que la Hokage vela por ti y aún no se te ha colocado el sello.

Y la joven ex kunoichi dejó que las lágrimas se liberaran. No le importó que eso la mostrara aún más débil frente a su padre. Simplemente, no podía soportar aquel dolor desgarrador que atravesaba su alma.

— ¡Nee-san! —el grito de su hermana se coló en su corazón — . ¡Nee-san!

—¡Hanabi-chan!—Hinata intentó acercársele, pero Hiashi la sujetó — . ¡Suélteme, por favor!

Y entonces, el sonido de un golpe acabó con todo el alboroto, dejando que solo la melodía producida por la lluvia inundara el espacio.

.

.

.

Estaba hambriento, cansado y con un terrible dolor de jaqueca. ¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar? Había pasado toda la mañana en una reunión con la Hokage. Una de esas reuniones en la que estaba seguro nadie quisiera estar presente, ni siquiera un Anbu experimentado como él. Suspiró y se masajeó la nuca con pereza. Todavía le parecía inaudito que, apenas poco más de medio año después de la Cuarta Guerra, ya estuviera desarrollándose un complot contra Suna y Konoha.

Al parecer, los pocos traidores que habían logrado seguir en pie, ocultándose en las sombras, no deseaban perder el tiempo y se aprovechaban de la inestabilidad que las Naciones aún poseían para desatar un ataque a gran escala. A individuos como esos, solo les deparaba la muerte. Porque era, justamente, en esas circunstancias cuando Kakashi no se arrepentía de ser un frío asesino ninja. Cuando ser un Anbu le complacía de una forma muy retorcida.

 _—¡Hanabi-chan!_

Detuvo su andar al escuchar aquel grito. Aquella voz llena de angustia atravesando la lluvia se coló profundamente en él.

Saltó varios tejados y se detuvo justo sobre uno de los edificios que se encontraba un par de calles delante del mercado.

 _—¡Suélteme, por favor!_

Sus ojos se abrieron con total asombro ante lo que veía. Hiashi Hyuga había abofeteado a su hija mayor. Había golpeado a Hinata haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás provocando que las bolsas cayeran al suelo desparramando el contenido y que el paraguas volara una buena distancia de su dueña.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó que ella simplemente correría lejos de allí, estaba prácticamente seguro, no obstante, para su sorpresa, Hinata hizo todo lo contrario. Se irguió de nuevo en su estatura y observó fijamente a su progenitor. La mirada que ella le entregaba no poseía odio ni rencor, solo una profunda tristeza.

Kakashi sintió que algo dentro de él se removía. Era como si una mano invisible, desconocida, apretujaba su corazón arañándolo. No podía, ni deseaba, ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Él quería ver esa suave alegría que cubría el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban en el monumento y pasaban, a veces, horas charlando.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que sentía un enorme deseo de que ella fuera feliz.

 _ **No.**_ Pensó enseguida. _**Yo deseo hacerla feliz.**_

Él, Kakashi Hatake, quería hacer feliz a Hinata Hyuga.

 _— ¿Me desafías?_

Las palabras de Hiashi lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Y fue en ese instante, que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando se situó detrás de Hinata y observó fijamente al líder Hyuga con su ojo izquierdo destapado. El Sharingan se encontró de frente con los ojos opalinos del Hyuga.

¿El motivo? No sabía con exactitud, empero presentía que eran dos las razones de su actuar. Una, para acabar con aquel espectáculo y la otra, para demostrarle a Hiashi que Hinata no estaba sola.

— ¿Qué quieres Hatake? —inquirió el líder Hyuga manteniéndole la mirada.

— Solo he venido por Hinata — contestó con tranquilidad — . Se suponía que nos encontraríamos para entrenar.

La joven lo observó anonadada. ¿Entrenar? ¿Ellos? Imposible. Eso era simplemente algo que jamás ocurriría y no porque él fuera el gran Kopy Ninja, sino porque… Momento. ¿Él la había llamado Hinata a secas? Kami. Podía sentir su rostro arder y su corazón latir un poco más de prisa.

— ¿Entrenar? —Su padre se mofó y Hinata supo que una sonrisa de superioridad surcaba su rostro. Tanto que ni siquiera había notado como Kakashi la había llamado — . La próxima busque una buena excusa, Hatake.

El Jounin se encogió de hombros, volvió a cubrir su Sharingan y sonrió con tranquilidad.

— Pensé que era mejor eso a decirle que iba a comer con su hija en una _cita_.

Hinata gimió de sorpresa ante esa única palabra que él había resaltado y, aunque no emitió sonido alguno, Hiashi frunció el ceño.

— Lo que esa haga dejó de importarme hace meses.

Así, con esas simples y filosas palabras, el líder del clan Hyuga se marchó. Kakashi pensó que nunca había deseado tanto golpear a alguien en su vida, ni cuando descubrió la verdad de Obito sintió tanto desprecio y rabia para una persona sola.

Suspiró y observó como Hinata intentaba recoger las compras regadas por todo el suelo como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí presente. ¿Lo ignoraba? Quizás. O simplemente aquella situación la estaba superando a gran escala y prefería olvidarlo.

Estaba completamente empapada. Su cabello largo se pegaba a su espalda y los mechones cortos se habían adherido a sus mejillas. La lluvia había aumentado y ellos ni cuenta. Otro suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Se inclinó junto a ella y le alcanzó unas manzanas.

— Toma.

— Gracias, Kakashi-sensei… —murmuró con la voz ahogada en llanto.

—No es nada.

La observó terminar de juntar las bolsas mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas confundiéndose con la lluvia. Tenía la nariz roja y el labio inferior algo inflamado con un leve corte a causa de golpe.

Sonrió.

Porque a pesar de todo, a él le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

— Vamos — dijo entonces tomándola de la mano al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía de pie lista para marcharse.

— ¿Q-qué?

La sorpresa de Hinata, acompañada de un profundo sonrojo, le hizo incrementar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a réplicas, sino que la condujo bajo la lluvia, con su mano bien sujeta entre la de él.

Por primera vez, Kakashi sintió esa calidez que cubre el alma. Esa de la que muchos hablan y muy pocos privilegiados la encuentran.

.

.

.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se mentalizó varias veces en que debía respirar. No obstante, los nervios la estaban matando y no le sorprendería que de un momento a otro su corazón decidiera salir disparado de su pecho. ¿Cómo había terminado en la casa de Kakashi? O más bien, ¿cómo era que el Anbu estaba cocinando para ambos y ella vestía una camiseta de él con solo su ropa interior debajo? Sinceramente, no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta coherente.

Se observó las manos, que temblaban sobre sus piernas blancas. ¡Por Kami! Estaba casi desnuda en la casa de un hombre. Y no de cualquier hombre. Sino de Hatake Kakashi. El Kopi Ninja, el ex maestro de los héroes de Konoha, el...

Hinata suspiró.

Él la había sujetado de la mano con tanta delicadeza y cariño que s u corazón latió lleno de esperanza. Esa esperanza de que podían amarlo.

Tragó saliva con pesar e intentó relajarse. Lo ideal sería no pensar en aquellos sentimientos, más aún con él tan cerca.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿S-si…?

Él soltó una risa suave. Al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Kakashi le hablaba.

— Lo… s-siento…

—Te preguntaba si no ibas a curarte el golpe.

Entonces, el mundo de Hinata se detuvo en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué iba a contestar ante eso? ¿Cómo decirle que ella no podía? Eso sería confesar la verdad de su destierro, de las visitas a Tsunade-sama. Sería tener que decir la razón de su abandono ante el Equipo 8. Y eso era algo de lo que aún no estaba preparada.

— Y-yo …

Kakashi la observó en silencio. No había que ser un genio como Nara Shikamaru para darse cuenta de la verdad. Ahora, muchas incógnitas parecían tener respuesta para él.

—Nunca me creí la razón de porqué fuiste expulsada — explicó con tranquilidad. Hinata alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con el rostro masculino — . ¿Quién, con dos dedos de frente, puede creerse el cuento de que te negaste a que te sellaran porque Hanabi tomará tu lugar para la sucesión de Hiashi? Es decir, los Hyugas lo harían sin tu consentimiento. Además, ¿te niegas, pero te expulsan sin hacerlo? ¿Descuidando el Byakugan? También me doy cuenta que Hiashi esconde algo más que la verdad y...

Kakashi paró su discurso ante las lágrimas que surcaban nuevamente el rostro de Hinata.

— Eh… —Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza — . No llores.

—Es que… me gustaría… —Hipó por el llanto y Kakashi sonrió ante aquello. Era adorable — , poder decirle la verdad, pero yo...

—Cuando estés lista lo harás — sentenció él limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas — . Después de todo, tenemos muchas tardes más por delante, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo y lo observó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y un brillo de esperanza en su mirada. Entonces, Kakashi volvió a percibir esa mano en su corazón. Pero ésta no estaba arañándolo, todo lo contrario. Lo envolvía y acariciaba cálidamente.

 ** _Estas malditamente condenado, Hatake,_** pensó.

Porque, pasara lo que pasara o el tiempo que transcurriera, eso que ella le provocaba era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría de sentir jamás. Era por lo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su más oscura y difícil misión.

Entrar al corazón de Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

 _ **1 semana después**_

.

.

.

Suspiró y movió, con el dedo índice, el pequeño pote de crema que yacía sobre la mesa. Aquel recipiente, aunque sonara extraño, le hacía recordarlo en cada momento. Lo extrañaba, tenía que admitirlo, negar aquello solo retrasaría la sinceridad que debía tener consigo misma. Llevaba seis días sin verlo y, aunque parecía demasiado sorpresivo o apresurado, extrañaba a Kakashi de una manera tan fuerte y desesperada que en su mayor parte le asustaba. No obstante, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella añoranza era porque él le gustaba. Si, podía sonar un cliché adolescente, pero esa pequeña frase se ajustaba a lo que ella sentía exactamente.

Le _gustaba_ , lo _apreciaba_ y lo **_quería_**.

La última palabra retumbó en su mente y se perdió directo en su corazón.

Hinata tomó el pote de crema entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente al mismo tiempo que un tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—Te quiero… —le susurró al objeto como si ese fuera el ninja — . Te quiero…

Repitió mientras una tímida sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Quizás el sentimiento de amor aún no estaba presente en su corazón. Un corazón que recién comenzaba a sanar después del golpe que la realidad de su primer amor le había dado. Era una herida que aún no cerraba del todo, como si estuviera sanando a su propio ritmo, uno muy lento a su parecer. Porque ella, cada día, rogaba que el dolor se fuera de inmediato, tan rápido como si nunca hubiera estado. Empero, no sucedía y se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena ahogarse en un mar de dolor por algo que nunca le había pertenecido. Y es que era así mismo. El amor de Naruto nunca había sido de ella, ni lo sería en el futuro, y no solo porque esa era la realidad, sino porque así mismo lo deseaba. ¿La razón? Había solo un nombre como respuesta.

Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

 _—Es que… me gustaría… —Hipó por el llanto y Kakashi sonrió ante aquello. Era adorable — , poder decirle la verdad, pero yo..._

 _—Cuando estés lista lo harás — sentenció él limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas — . Después de todo, tenemos muchas tardes más por delante, ¿verdad?_

 _Hinata asintió estando de acuerdo y lo observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y pudo notar que Kakashi le correspondía el gesto aún con la máscara puesta. Fue en ese instante, en el que no supo porqué, pero ese mínimo detalle había cubierto su corazón con un inmenso calor._

 _— Entonces—El Jounin se volteó y continuó cocinando, y ella sintió frío a su alrededor — , ¿te gusta la sopa?_

 _—¿Sopa? — Hinata lo observó confundida._

 _— Si—Kakashi cortó las últimas verduras y se encogió de hombros — . Es lo único decente que sé preparar. Aunque te advierto que tampoco es muy buena._

 _La joven Hyuga sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó la corta distancia que lo separaba del Anbu, mientras aspiraba hondo, y se colocó a su lado._

 _— Bueno, podemos…— Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder y la vergüenza cubrirla. Pero no dimitió de su propósito — , cocinar juntos, ¿no?_

 _Tomó uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesada y comenzó a cortar una zanahoria lentamente, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que la recorría al sentir la mirada de su acompañante puesta en ella. ¿Había sido muy atrevido de su parte intentar cocinar con él ? Quizás estaba invadiendo su espacio privado y Kakashi la terminaría corriendo de su apartamento. Era una tonta. Estaba iniciando una amistad entre ellos y ella no tardaba nada en arruinarlo._

 _ **¡Baka!**_ _Se gritó mentalmente._

 _—Lo siento…— murmuró dejando el cuchillo a un costado — . No quise…_

 _—No—exclamó él de inmediato, como saliendo de un trance — . Gracias, Hinata-chan. Con tu ayuda seguro no moriremos de una intoxicación._

 _No pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante aquello y Kakashi no consiguió impedir contagiarse de ella._

 _Se sentía demasiado bien estar así._ _ **Juntos**_ _. Compartiendo algo tan común como cocinar, como si ambos fueran pareja. Y Hinata se preguntó si convivir con él sería de ese modo siempre. No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que nunca llegaría a comprobarlo. Porque … ¿en qué mundo normal Hinata Hyuga viviría junto a Kakashi Hatake? En ninguno. Así que, lo mejor era dejar de cavilar cosas que jamás ocurrirían. Además, el Kopy Ninja parecía ser feliz con su soledad, con la soltería que llevaba._

 _—Kakashi-sensei — lo llamó sin dejar de hacer sus labores —, ¿no se siente solo?_

 _El silencio se propagó por unos instantes y, cuando Hinata estaba por disculparse nuevamente por sentirse entrometida, él habló._

 _— A veces — contestó junto a lo que parecía ser un largo suspiro — , pero hay momentos, como éste, en que no._

 _Ninguno dijo algo más y el silencio volvió a rodearlos. Hinata iba a continuar con lo suyo, cuando percibió el acercamiento del Jounin. Estaba demasiado cerca, más de lo que se encontraba anteriormente. Aspiró hondo e intentó no prestarle atención, quizás él simplemente buscaba algo en la cocina, pero en el momento en que Kakashi alzó la mano y tomó un mechón de su cabello, supo que no era así. Su corazón salió disparado contra su pecho en un frenético repiqueteo y sintió un remolino de sensaciones en su estómago._

 _Lentamente, se volteó a observarlo._

 _—Hinata…_

 _Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa en su garganta al escuchar como pronunciaba, una vez más, su nombre a secas._

 _—Y-yo… —Tartamudeó, sin poder evitarlo, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía — . No… e-entiendo que nos…_

 _—Solo quiero que sepas que me hace bien estar así contigo — comentó lentamente — . Me hace feliz el tiempo que compartimos, Hinata._

.

.

Suspiró ante el recuerdo. Ella le hacía bien. La ingenua y débil Hinata, le hacía bien a alguien, y no a cualquier persona, sino al mejor Anbu de Konoha.

 **Ella** hacía feliz a **Kakashi Hatake**.

Y aunque él no lo supiera, ella era feliz también.

Sonrió y tomó entre sus manos el pote que él le había obsequiado. Aún podía recordar sus palabras perfectamente.

.

.

 _— Ten esto — dijo entregándole el recipiente justo cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su departamento — , y no acepto un no por respuesta — agregó rápidamente al ver la duda en ella — . Me hará sentir que puedo cuidar de ti. Acéptalo._

.

.

Y así mismo había ocurrido. Gracias a la crema, el golpe había casi desaparecido al día siguiente.

En ese instante, despertándola de sus pensamientos, alguien tocó el timbre.

Con pereza y un suspiro, Hinata se puso de pie y se encaminó a abrir. Solo esperaba que no fuera Kiba otra vez. Su ex compañero de equipo había ido, en las últimas dos horas, más de veinte veces a visitarla para ver como seguía. ¿ Cómo era posible que no lograra entender que su gripe no se esfumaría por más que fuera a verla cada dos segundos ? Soltó una risa suave ante la respuesta que surcó su mente. Kiba sería capaz de quedarse mirándola todo el día si pensaba que con eso la curaría.

Abrió la puerta y le regaló una tímida sonrisa a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral de la entrada.

— Hola, Ino-chan — saludó y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la kunoichi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata-chan?

Entonces, justo antes de poder llegar a contestar, un estornudo se lo impidió. La rubia soltó una risa y dejó las bolsas de víveres sobre la mesa.

— Aunque no lo parezca, un poco mejor — contestó sentándose en uno de los sofás de sala — . Gracias por la ayuda, Ino-chan.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — le dijo la joven Yamanaka mientras se disponía a preparar un té — . Para eso están las amigas. Además, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Y Kiba-kun? —preguntó extrañándose que no hubiera aprovechado visitarla junto a su novia.

— Está entrenando con Shino — explicó divertida — . Lo ha amenazado con practicar nuevas técnicas con él si no te deja descansar.

— Pobre…

—Se lo merece por pesado — refutó Ino fingiendo enojo — . Toma — le tendió una taza de té caliente — , debes tomarlo todo antes de que se enfríe. —Hinata asintió — . Ahora voy a llevar las flores. Si no hay mucho trabajo en la florería, vendré más tarde.

— Muchas gracias, Ino-chan… —murmuró antes de que su amiga desapareciera tras la puerta.

.

.

.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo sonar su cuello. Estaba cansado, verdaderamente reventado, y todo por culpa de la última misión. Hacía seis días que se había marchado a la frontera de Kiri para averiguar si las sospechas que el Kazekage había compartido con Tsunade eran ciertas. Suspiró. Su viaje había sido completamente en vano, o en parte. Aunque las sospechas de Gaara eran erróneas, él había descubierto que sí había traidores reuniéndose en la frontera, pero con intenciones de re-agruparse para dar el siguiente paso. Un avance del cual no había podido averiguar nada. No sabía hacia donde se dirigían, ni tampoco su objetivo real, sin embargo, podía confirmar que Suna y Konoha eran parte de sus planes.

Suspiró y se alejó de la torre y del despacho de la Quinta. Había llegado hacía más de dos horas a la aldea, pero había tenido que entregar su informe de inmediato y hasta ese momento no había podido escapar de allí. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad o su dolor de cabeza tendría su propio dolor de cabeza, y eso sería demasiado hasta para él.

Solo haría una cosa antes de encaminarse directo a su piso. Iría a su encuentro, porque esa era la verdadera razón de que se hubiera apresurado en llegar ese mismo día a Konoha. Necesitaba verla, lo deseaba con inmensidad. Le instaba volver a sentir esa calidez rodeando su alma y la felicidad invadiendo su corazón.

Apenas llegó a la Piedra de los Héroes se sorprendió en no verla allí, de pie, rezando. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? No, imposible. Los lirios aún no habían sido cambiados. Eran los mismos de la vez anterior. ¿Qué había sucedido? Frunció el ceño al pensar en lo peor. ¿Sería que Hiashi Hyuga había…?

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

Aquella voz interrumpió la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos y ni siquiera pudo llegar a pensar en alguna respuesta.

— ¿Ino?

Iba a preguntarle como lo había reconocido, pero recordó que su máscara colgaba de su cinto. Lo había hecho por Hinata.

—Hace tiempo no lo veía — comentó la rubia acercándose con un ramo de lirios amarillos al mismo tiempo que lo veía de reojo. Como sorprendiéndose un poco por su traje — , ¿cómo está?

—Bien — respondió al instante y casi de manera brusca. Se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver a Ino en vez de Hinata.

La rubia asintió y se inclinó para cambiar las flores.

—Hola, Neji-san — saludó entonces y Kakashi sintió que su corazón se detenía por una milésima de segundo. ¿Por qué estaba la joven Yamanaka allí en vez de ella? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de inmediato — . Hinata continúa de reposo. Pero aquí traje sus flores. Cuídela desde donde esté, por favor.

Kakashi no aguantó más. Ya había escuchado suficiente a su parecer. Así que, sin despedirse ni avisar, se colocó nuevamente su máscara, dio media vuelta y se encaminó directo al piso de Hinata. ¿De reposo? ¿Qué le había sucedido? No podía pensar con claridad. La desesperación por saber de ella lo estaba inquietando en cada segundo que seguía pasando.

Entonces, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento femenino.

Aspiró hondo y llamó.

Instantes después, un suave y ligero ya voy llegó hasta sus oídos. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar ver a una Hinata en bata, con las mejillas totalmente rosadas, los ojos llorosos y un pañuelo en mano.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

No la saludó, tampoco le dijo la razón por la que estaba allí, aún vestido de Anbu, simplemente hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la aldea. La abrazó. La estrechó entre sus brazos y se deleitó con el aroma a violetas de su cabello. Se embriagó con la calidez que su cuerpo le regalaba. Kami. Abrazarla era como morir y llegar hasta el paraíso. Era sentir una profunda tranquilidad recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Kakashi?

Hinata lo llamó preocupada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Jamás se hubiera esperado que el Jounin entrara a su casa y la mantuviera prisionera de sus brazos. ¿En qué momento había cerrado la puerta? ¿Cómo habían terminado en medio de su sala? No era que se quejara… Pero no lograba entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

El Anbu no la soltó, pero se separó lo suficiente para observarla aún con la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre.

Las mejillas femeninas se tornaron más rosas de lo que ya estaban. Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa e intentó controlar el frenético latido de su corazón, el cual había comenzado a palpitar con gran velocidad.

— ¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó.

Kakashi sonrió, se quitó la máscara de Anbu, colgándola en su cintura otra vez, e inmediatamente tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos. En ese momento ni siquiera se preocupó de que nada estaba cubriendo su cara.

— Lo siento — murmuró inclinándose lentamente — , pero ya no puedo con esta tentación. Está torturándome desde aquel día en que te vi bajo la lluvia. —Hinata se aferró a su pecho para no ceder al temblor de sus rodillas — . Fue cuando pensé que eras lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de dicha y él la besó. Lo hizo con euforia y necesidad. Se apoderó de su boca con la satisfacción de ser correspondido y con la urgencia de marcarse con la miel de sus labios. La besó con desesperación. Como si esa fuera la primera y última vez que lo haría.

Él podía no haber resistido ante la tortuosa tentación, pero eso no significara que estaba arrepentido. Todo lo contrario. Volvería a caer miles de veces más en el pecado solo por ella.

 _Solo por_ _ **Hinata**_ _._

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la demora. Me tocó una mudanza bastante lejana. Me mudé de país.

 _Gracias por los comentarios. Gracias por los seguidores anónimos y a los que pusieron_ _ **Nuestro lugar soleado**_ _entre los favoritos._

Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. No hice demasiados cambios a como estaba en el original. Quizás algún que otro cambio de diálogo o línea.

 _¡Espero sus opiniones!_

 **»** **Extras** **:** Aquí dejo algunos datos para tener en cuenta de la historia.

—Si bien la historia está ubicada después de la cuarta guerra y antes de lo que sería The Last hay algunas cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, Kakashi aún posee el Sharingan. Por eso, si ven cosas «sin sentido» es esa la razón. Todo sea por motivos de la historia en sí. La línea de tiempo está tomada más que nada por la edad de los protagonistas y algún que otro detalle para el final de la misma.

—Para aclarar ciertas dudas. La historia comienza casi seis meses finalizada la cuarta guerra. Hinata llevaba mes y medio fuera del clan para ese entonces. Por lo que está bien cuando Kakashi menciona que solo ha pasado poco más de medio año y ya hay complot. Recuerden que en un momento pasaron tres semanas.

Si tienen alguna duda o consulta para entender **Nuestro lugar soleado** no duden en dejarme un inbox o comenario.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

Gracias por leer.

 _ **Hatake Mary**_


	3. Tercera Parte

**»** **Disclaimer** **:** **Naruto** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sin embargo, **Nuestro lugar soleado** me pertenece, y se prohíbe su reproducción total o parcial. La imagen de portada fue encontrada en internet y su uso es sin fines lucrativos. Ha sido modificada para la historia.

 **»** **Clasificación** **:** +15 años. Por lenguaje fuerte.

 **»** **Pareja** **:** Hyuga Hinata y Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

 **Tercera parte**

 **» Comenzando las revelaciones «**

.

.

.

Sintió una calidez rodeándola confortablemente. No era el sol entrando por entre las cortinas, ni la manta cubriéndola, era algo más. Era una calidez abrigando, no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón. La sensación que la invadía era tan surrealista que Hinata pensó que si era un sueño no deseaba despertar. Así que, se acurrucó de nuevo en el lugar y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

—Duerme.

El susurro que cubrió la estancia fue tan suave que pareció un arrullo, pero fue lo suficientemente claro para que Hinata pestañara entre la neblina del sueño. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la persona que la mantenía en un delicado abrazo. Se encontró con aquella calidez acariciando su alma.

Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá de su pequeña sala.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Hola.—El Jounin sonrió levemente, dejando de lado el pedirle que no lo llamara más _sensei_ —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…—susurró ella. Las mejillas se le tornaron carmín al darse cuenta por fin en la posición en que estaban ambos—. ¿Se ha quedado aquí todo el tiempo?

Él asintió.

—Me fue imposible marcharme—comentó con sinceridad—. El verte dormir fue algo sin comparación.

El leve carmín que cubría las mejillas de Hinata se intensificó. ¿Él hablaba como un enamorado o era su imaginación? No lograba comprender lo que sucedía entre ellos. Ella estaba segura que lo quería, y demasiado, como también que ese sentimiento aún no era amor. ¿Sería posible que en algún momento si lo fuera? No quería lastimarlo, ni salir herida ella tampoco. Se sentía todo tan extraño.

.

.

 _—Lo siento—murmuró inclinándose lentamente—, pero ya no puedo con esta tentación. Está torturándome desde aquel día en que te vi bajo la lluvia. —Hinata se aferró a su pecho para no ceder al temblor de sus rodillas—. Fue cuando pensé que eras lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida._

.

.

Las palabras de la noche anterior la asaltaron de golpe. ¿Sería acaso que él…? Imposible. Un hombre como Kakashi Hatake, que era un Jounin de élite y el mejor Anbu entre muchos, no se fijaría en ella. En una simple ex kunoichi, que había terminado en un simple piso en medio de la aldea preparando pasteles.

—Espero no haber babeado…—murmuró con diversión para acabar con sus alocados pensamientos y no seguir el rumbo de aquella conversación que Kakashi había dejado en puerta.

—Hinata.

La manera en que él susurró su nombre provocó que se le erizara la piel. ¿Cómo podía provocar eso tan solo llamándola? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus propósitos de cambiar la conversación se fueron por la borda.

—No sé lo que pasa con nosotros…—dijo más para sí que para él, mientras se recostaba en la otra punta del sofá, como intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó recto en el sillón sintiendo una pequeña tristeza al ver el alejamiento que Hinata buscaba para con él. No obstante, a pesar de eso, no la culpaba, al contrario, la entendía perfectamente. Ella debía ser un manojo de nervios e incertidumbres. Más aún después de haberla besado la noche anterior.

—Yo lo tengo claro—comentó él entonces. La voz firme y segura—. La pregunta es, ¿tú sabes lo que sientes?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Y se tomó un largo momento antes de responder.

—Creo saberlo...

El Jounin sonrió al escucharla. ¿Cómo no quererla? ¿Cómo no desearla? Si ella era una mujer adorable, sincera y fuerte. Era leal y amable. Hinata era una mujer con esa inocencia que él ya no poseía.

—Entonces—extendió su mano hacia ella—, ¿qué te parece si intentamos caminar el mismo sendero?

Hinata lo observó en silencio. Su mirada primero se posó en su rostro, sin máscara y expresando total sinceridad, luego en su mano abierta. Aquella mano más grande que la de ella, que demostraba fuerza y poder. Una mano cálida que parecía prometerle seguridad y un futuro distinto.

Aspiró hondo y, aunque al principio titubeó, la ex integrante del Equipo Ocho extendió su pequeña mano hacia la otra que esperaba recibirla.

Kakashi sonrió sin miramientos, una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, cuando la mano de ella quedó atrapada por la de él. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Gracias.

Las palabras del Jounin calaron profundo en su corazón y Hinata se permitió disfrutar de ese sentimiento jamás experimentado, ni siquiera cuando confirmaba estar enamorada de Naruto.

 _Naruto_... ¿Seguía enamorada del blondo? Ya no estaba segura. Pensar en él aún dolía, si. ¿Eso significaba que lo estaba aún? ¡Qué confuso era todo! Si seguía así terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios sin darse cuenta. Provocando así la atención de Kakashi sobre ella.

—¿Aún estás dudando?

—No—se apresuró a contestar—. Es solo…

—Tus sentimientos por Naruto…

—Tampoco es eso.—Hinata lo interrumpió. ¿Estaban conectados? Se alejó lo suficiente para observarlo sin tener que separarse de los brazos masculinos—. Es que…

Él pareció entender a donde iban los pensamientos femeninos. Hinata apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad y, a pesar de ser lo suficiente madura para su edad, mantenía esas incertidumbres y miedos como cualquier jovencita de su generación.

—Hinata…—Kakashi pronunció su nombre sin honoríficos otra vez, como había comenzado a hacerlo en ese último tiempo. _Debo acostumbrarme_ , pensó. Además, su nombre vibraba en notas cálidas y llenas de sentimientos. Y su alma resonaba ante eso en una sincronización casi perfecta—. No te voy a pedir una relación llena de compromisos en este momento—continuó él entonces—, pero eso no quiere decir que no tome con seriedad esto que quiero, deseo, mantener contigo. —Las mejillas de ella se volvieron de un carmín intenso—. Si me preguntas si es amor, contestaría que no lo sé aún, pero me gustas, me siento atraído por ti.

—Kakashi…

Él posó un dedo sobre los labios femeninos para pedirle dejarle hablar.

—A decir verdad, hay momentos en que me siento como un pervertido.—Sonrió de lado y Hinata rió suavemente—. Pero después lo analizo y me doy cuenta que cuando te miro veo a la mujer que me gustaría tener a mi lado. Aquella que me reciba en casa después de alguna misión, que aleje la soledad y disfrute los días junto a mí. Te veo y solo veo paz. Esa que ya ni recuerdo como es…

Hinata lo observó absorta ante sus palabras y, sin darse cuenta, acarició la cicatriz que surcaba el ojo izquierdo del ninja. El Sharingan parecía sumergirla en un trance y, aunque eso podía suceder de verdad, sabía que solo era algo de los sentimientos aflorados en ese momento. Por eso, no tenía miedo. Al contrario, sentía mucha tranquilidad, y era porque ella confiaba enteramente en Kakashi Hatake.

El Anbu se permitió sentir plenamente las sensaciones que la mano cálida de Hinata le transmitía. Además, nunca nadie se había atrevido a acariciarlo de esa manera. Parecía una caricia tan íntima y especial, que Kakashi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abandonarse en el momento.

Los segundos parecieron volverse minutos. Se convirtieron en un tiempo eterno donde él se permitía disfrutar y ella de dar.

Entonces, Hinata habló de manera suave y pausada.

—Comencemos juntos un nuevo camino…—murmuró. Kakashi abrió sus ojos. Su mirada se perdió en la violácea de ella—. ¿Tomarás mi mano?

—Prometo no soltarla jamás.

Hinata sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de júbilo y felicidad floreció en sus facciones. Por su lado, Kakashi tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y se inclinó directo a robar el sabor de su boca.

.

.

.

 _ **Casi una semana más tarde…**_

.

.

.

—¡Date prisa, Ino!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su novio, la rubia Yamanaka dejó escapar, nuevamente, solo un suspiro. Porque era mejor eso que enojarse y ponerse a discutir en plena calle donde toda la aldea los vería.

—Akamaru—llamó entonces ella en un susurro—, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer? Te regalo la parte de Kiba-kun, ¿quieres?

El can ladró en respuesta y agitó la cola contento.

—Escuché eso—protestó el joven Inuzuka—. Y tú, eres un traidor—acusó señalando a su amigo inseparable.

Akamaru gimió en protesta, ofendido.

—Es tu culpa por no confiar en mi—refutó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Confío plenamente.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—No lo parece. Te he dicho que Hinata-chan está bien y no me crees.

—Solo quiero ver que no necesita nada.

—Pues no. —Ino frunció levemente el ceño y delegó el peso de su cuerpo en un pie—. Ya está trabajando como siempre. Solo está tomando unas vitaminas para no tener una recaída en estos días frescos.

—Con más razón. —Kiba colocó los brazos en jarras—. Tengo que vigilar que tome los medicamentos.

Ino alzó una ceja ante las palabras de él. ¿En serio lo decía?

—Ya tiene quien lo haga, en realidad—murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Qué?

La cara de su novio era para inmortalizar. Quizás, había metido un poco la pata. Bueno, un poco bastante… Hinata le había dicho que nadie podía enterarse aún. Especialmente Kiba. Le había pedido discreción extrema, porque quería ser ella quien se los dijera a sus amigos y porque, aunque pareciera insignificante, su aún no mayoría de edad podía ser un problema.

Sonrió algo nerviosa y retrocedió varios pasos cuando su novio caminó directo a ella con el ceño fruncido.

 _¡Estás en graves problemas, Ino!_ Gritó una vocecita en su mente. Eran las mismas palabras de dos días atrás. Aún lo tenía muy fresco en su mente. Aunque aquella vez más que graves problemas había gritado algo como… _¡Kami, esto será el chisme del año!_

Si, podía recordarlo perfectamente.

.

.

 _Había salido de la florería, con el permiso de su madre, un rato antes para poder pasar a visitar a Hinata y llevarle unas compras. Ya estaba casi recuperada de su gripe, pero aún estaba algo débil luego de los días de inapetencia._ _ **Es mejor recuperar energías con comida saludable**_ _, decía su madre, así que, lo ideal sin duda alguna eran unas frutas frescas como manzanas y naranjas._

 _Había tocado el timbre, como de costumbre, sin embargo el tan esperado ya voy de su amiga nunca llegó. Ino se extrañó lo suficiente para preocuparse un poco. Hinata no tardaba más de unos segundos antes de responder. ¿Habría empeorado su gripe? ¿Y si tenía fiebre y no podía levantarse de la cama? La preocupación la inundó por completo y no dudó en buscar la copia que tenía de las llaves del piso. Hinata se las había dado por cualquier emergencia que surgiera._

 _Buscó en sus bolsillos y por suerte las tenía consigo. Era algo automático guardarlas cada vez que venía a visitarla mientras estaba de reposo._

 _Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza con lentitud. La sala estaba vacía. Había una manta en el sofá y un vaso de agua sobre la mesita ratona._

 _—¿Hinata-chan? —la llamó en un susurro, pero nada. No hubo respuesta._

 _Extrañada ingresó al recinto y justo que se dirigía hacia la habitación de la ex-heredera escuchó unas voces provenientes desde la cocina. ¿Su amiga estaba acompañada? Frunció el ceño. Si era Kiba acosándola con cuidados lo iba a arrastrar hasta la torre Hokage de la oreja por cargoso._

 _Caminó directo hacia allí dispuesta a encontrarse con su novio, cuando fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a otra persona totalmente distinta._

 _—Creo que disfrutaré los almuerzos a partir de ahora—comentó entonces él._

 _Hinata soltó una risa suave ante aquello._

 _—No cocinas tan mal, Kakashi-kun…_

 _—Solo sé preparar sopa. Y hasta a veces me queda salada._

 _Hinata volvió a reír. Una risa llena de felicidad fue lo que cubrió la instancia. Desde que se había hecho amiga íntima de ella, Ino nunca había escuchado a la joven tan feliz como en ese momento._

 _—Hola, Ino-chan._

 _La voz de Kakashi la hizo saltar del susto. Ambos estaban de espalda y pensó que no se habían percatado de su presencia._

 _Su amiga volteó al instante tan sorprendida como lo estaba ella ante esa escena._

 _—¿Ino-chan?_

 _—Yo…—Por primera vez se quedaba muda unos instantes—. Llamé, pero como no respondiste me preocupé y entré…—explicó—. ¡Lo siento, no quería interrumpir!_

 _—No, está bien.—Hinata sonrió—. Gracias por pasar, Ino-chan. ¿Quieres tomar algo o quedarte a comer?_

 _Negó firmemente con la cabeza._

 _—Debo regresar a la florería. Solo te traía unas frutas—dijo extendiendo la bolsa hacia su amiga. Hinata la recibió con una sonrisa y susurró un gracias—. Yo… los dejo…_

 _Volteó rápidamente. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No era idiota para darse cuenta que la visita de Kakashi-sensei no era de profesor o de amigo. Había que ser muy estúpido para no percatarse. Sobre todo por la forma en que la mirada de Hinata brillaba._ _ **Naruto seguro sería estúpido**_ _, pensó._

 _—Ino-chan…_

 _La voz de su amiga la hizo detener antes de salir._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Solo…—Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron carmesí—. Prometo contarte todo, pero… ¿puedes mantener el secreto?_

 _La rubia Yamanaka sonrió._

 _—Estaré comiéndome las uñas.—Le guiñó el ojo y salió._

 _ **¡Kami, esto es el chisme del año!**_ _Pensó mientras se alejaba del piso._

.

.

 _Oh, si_ … Lo tenía bien guardado en su mente y aún esperaba ansiosa que su amiga le contara con lujos y detalles como era que había terminado con Hatake Kakashi. El mejor Anbu de Konoha y ex-maestro de su antiguo amor. Sin duda era un chisme bien jugoso al que estaba dispuesta a saborear de principio a fin. Aunque eso significara ocultárselo a su novio.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no sé—espetó Kiba entonces regresándola de sus pensamientos.

—No sé de que hablas.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No te hagas. Lo sabes y no me quieres decir.

—¿Y qué si supiera algo? —Ella se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a decir nada. Si quieres saber pregúntale a Hinata-chan.

—O sea que si pasa.—Kiba se estiró el cabello con desespero—. ¿Qué es? ¿El viejo Hiashi le colocó alguna escolta para molestarla?

Ino observó a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien hubiera escuchado como su novio llamaba al patriarca Hyuga. ¡Si alguien se enteraba! Sería viuda antes de casarse. ¡Y eso no iba a permitirlo!

—Claro que no.

—¿Un acosador?

—No, Kiba-kun.

—¿Envenenó a alguien por accidente?

Ino suspiró. ¿Cuán grande era la imaginación de su novio?

—No puede ser…—Kiba susurró y su mirada se perdió en algún punto. Como si estuviera procesando algo—. Dime que no está saliendo con él. Qué estoy alucinando.

—¿Con quién? —Ino lo miró curiosa con tan acertada frase. Parecía que Kiba no solo tenía buen olfato.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el joven Inuzuka alzó el brazo y señaló detrás de ella. Pestañó confusa un par de veces y luego volteó hacia donde le indicaba su novio.

—Oh…—murmuró la joven Yamanaka al ver lo que Kiba también observaba.

—Dime que no—rogó otra vez él.

—Bueno…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando ambos divisaron que los labios de su amiga estaban siendo devorados por el Kopi Ninja. La pareja parecía estar en un universo aparte mientras se besaban frente a la puerta del local de Hinata.

—Creo que decir no, sería muy errado—comentó divertida entonces Ino—. A este paso toda la aldea sabrá los detalles antes que yo.

.

.

.

La mirada de Kiba sobre el ex maestro del Equipo Siete era afilada y con una clara advertencia de _te quiero asesinar_ , mientras Hinata servía té y la rubia saboreaba un trozo de pastel de manzana recién horneado.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso en aquella pequeña sala del apartamento femenino. Nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra desde hacía un buen rato. Pero, ¿qué decir? Era claro que el joven Inuzuka no quería entablar una conversación sobre el clima y, a decir verdad, Kakashi prefería esquivar ese momento. Y no por cobarde u ocultar algo, él no quería incomodar a su novia.

 _Su novia._

Esas dos palabras le producían una sonrisa al instante. Jamás se imaginó que a su edad él las volvería a decir. Siquiera imaginó que aquel sentimiento renaciera en su oscuro y roto corazón. Empero ahí estaban. Calando profundo haciéndolo sentir vivo como nunca antes.

—Hinata, gracias por el té. —El agradecimiento de Kakashi cortó el incómodo silencio. Tomó el último sorbo de su infusión y se puso de pie—. Tengo que regresar a la torre. La Hokage…

—Alto. —Kiba interrumpió casi gruñendo—. Antes de escapar tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro.

—¡Kiba-kun! —protestó Hinata intentando detener la próxima discusión en puerta.

Kakashi negó lentamente con la cabeza y tomó la mano femenina entre la suya.

—Primero, Kiba. No estoy escapando.—El peligris tomó asiento de nuevo—. Segundo. ¿Qué quieres dejar en claro?

—¡No se haga! —exclamó el novio de la Yamanaka. Ino suspiró, tomó otro trozo de pastel y observó, entretenida, las muecas de Kiba—. Esto…—comenzó y agitó ambas manos señalando a la reciente pareja—. Usted, Hinata… ¡ _Eso_ que creo que tienen! ¿Cómo?

La Hyuga se sonrojó. ¿De verdad su amigo estaba preguntando aquello? ¡Ella no iba a contarle los detalles de cómo habían terminado juntos con Kakashi!

—El cómo es algo personal entre Hinata y yo—respondió el Anbu—. Pero si lo que quieres es escuchar que estamos saliendo. Si, lo estamos.

Kiba frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—¡Es muy mayor para ella!

—¡Kiba-kun! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!—La ex heredera Hyuga exclamó con enfado sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Kakashi la miró absorto de admiración.

—¿Cómo qué no? —El dueño de Akamaru reflejó entonces su enojo al ver como su amiga defendía al Jounin—. ¿Piensas que se casará contigo? ¿Qué formarán una familia?

—Kiba…—Ino lo llamó en advertencia, pero él ni se inmutó.

—¡Ni siquiera eres una Kunoichi ahora! ¿Qué podría fijarse él en ti?

—¡Inuzuka!

El grito de Hatake Kakashi se apoderó de la estancia y solo un profundo silencio le siguió después.

Ino se puso de pie y jaló del brazo a su novio. Frunció el ceño y habló seriamente.

—Discúlpate con Hinata-chan. Ahora.

Kiba gruñó y corrió la mirada no queriendo mirar a nadie.

—¡Discúlpate!

—Ino-chan…—Hinata habló suavemente—. Déjalo. —Se acercó a su amigo y continuó—: Kiba-kun… No voy a pedirte que entiendas o me felicites, pero sí que respetes mi decisión. Esto me hace bien. _Kakashi_ me hace bien. Después de todo lo que sucedió con el consejo, mi padre y mi baja del Equipo Ocho…—suspiró—. Con Naruto-kun. Siento que por fin estoy viva otra vez. Así que, por favor…

—¡Cómo quieras! —Exclamó Kiba interrumpiéndola y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¡Si la lastima le juro que sufrirá, Kakashi-sensei!

Ino susurró una disculpa y siguió a su novio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solos, la pareja suspiró en sincronía, y ante aquello Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que parecían una pareja de años. Era como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente armando todo el diseño.

Hinata se acercó de nuevo al Anbu.

—Él de verdad no ha querido decir todo aquello…

—Lo sé.—Kakashi tomó cada mano de ella y las acarició con ternura—. Quien me preocupa eres tú. —Hinata pestañó confusa—. Tampoco has hablado con ellos sobre la verdad de tu baja y expulsión.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hinata, tienes que sacarte esa espina con alguien más que con Hokage-sama.

—Es tan difícil…

Entonces, él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Ambos quedaron recostados nuevamente en el sofá.

—Tienes que desahogarte. No te hace bien guardar todo ese dolor. Yo sé lo que es.

—Kakashi-kun…

El susodicho sonrió con picardía.

—¿Ya no soy _Kakashi_?

Hinata sintió su rostro arder y supo que estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Y-yo…—tartamudeó y él soltó una risa—. ¡Kakashi! —protestó con regaño.

—¿Qué sucede, _hime_? —inquirió bromeando.

—¿Hi-hime?

El sonrojo de ella se intensificó. Kakashi volvió a reír antes de apoderarse de los labios femeninos. Se estaba volviendo adicto a su sabor. Era un admirador de su carnosa boca de fresa y Hinata se estaba acostumbrando a dejarse devorar. Estaba rindiéndose a la tentación de la lujuria. Una que solo con él se sentía maravillosa.

.

.

.

 _ **Al día siguiente. Torre Hokage.**_

.

.

.

—¡Por fin te apareces, Hatake! —El grito de la Quinta retumbó en la oficina y Kakashi pudo jurar que hasta el Kazekage la había escuchado. Hasta las aves de una cornisa cercana volaron espantados.

—Siento la demora.—Se disculpó alzando la mano y sonriendo bajo su máscara con total tranquilidad—. Es que me tocó consolar a mi novia y…

—¡Basta de mentiras! —protestó con enfado Tsunade—. ¡Tenías que haberte presentado ayer!

 _Pero no es mentira_ , pensó. ¿Por qué nadie podía creer que él tuviera novia? Cuando el guardia de la entrada le advirtió de la Hokage y él le comentó porque no se había presentado, solo le atinó a decir que buscara otra farsa más creíble. ¿Estaba tan viejo como para tener pareja ya? _¡Por Kami!_ ¿Qué dirían entonces si supieran que le llevaba el doble de edad?

—¡Deja de divagar! —le regañó la rubia—. ¡Esto es importante!

—Disculpe, _Hokage-sama_. —Kakashi habló con seriedad resaltando el honorífico y Tsunade curvó una ceja. Lo observó fijamente. Analizándolo—. ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió él.

—¿Qué ocultas? —La Quinta se inclinó en su escritorio haciendo a un lado la pila de papeles—. ¿En qué andas, Kakashi?

—Con los pies…—Tsunade golpeó la mesa.

—No me hagas perder la paciencia—espetó.

—¿Alguna vez la tuvo?

El Anbu sonrió con inocencia ante el tic nervioso que la líder de Konoha estaba teniendo en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Lady-Tsunade! —Los golpes en la puerta del despacho interrumpieron la posible masacre de allí dentro—. ¡Tiene que ver esto!

Entonces, Kakashi pensó que Shizune tenía que ser un ángel disfrazado de ninja.

—No te muevas—ordenó enseguida la rubia al peligris y después alzó la voz para que la escucharan desde fuera—: ¡Más te vale que sea urgente, Shizune!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la asistente de la Hokage ingresó como si viniera perseguida por un _Akatsuki_. Kakashi la observó perplejo y Tsunade suspiró. A veces, su amiga podía ser algo exagerada.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Tsunade-sama…—Shizune aspiró hondo buscando más oxígeno—. Esto…—se tomó un segundo y prosiguió—: Tengo los resultados del último examen médico de Hinata-chan…

 _Hinata_. El nombre de su chica retumbó en su mente una y otra vez, y Kakashi no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el escritorio e intentar mirar aquellos papeles que la recién llegada le entregaba a la Hokage. ¿Hinata estaba enferma? ¿O sería algo relacionado con su baja? La incertidumbre pasó a ser una clara desesperación en un segundo.

La reacción del único hombre presente hizo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño buscando alguna explicación lógica. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado por un asunto de quien podría haber sido la novia de su ex alumno?

 _Sospechoso_ , le dijo una vocecita a Tsunade. _Muy sospechoso. ¡Seguro es eso lo que oculta!_

Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a realizarle un interrogatorio a Kakashi, la voz apresurada de Shizune se lo impidió.

—Mire.—Shizune señaló un gráfico en uno de los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa—. La red de chakra de Hinata está dañada justo en la que se encuentra la _Octava Puerta_.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi contuvieron la respiración.

Shizune tomó otro papel y golpeó con su índice algo que el Anbu ya no pudo distinguir. Sentía como si el piso se abriera bajo sus pies.

—La herida que Hinata tiene en la espalda parece superficial. No obstante, el golpe fue certero a la altura del corazón…

—Provocando que la red de chakra de _Shimon_ se viera afectada—continuó la rubia prediciendo las palabras de la otra mujer.

—Exacto.—Shizune movió más papeles. La figura de un cuerpo humano mostrando las _Ocho Puertas_ dibujado en color negro resaltó en el blanco papel—. Cuando Hinata intenta usar su chakra, por más mínimo que sea, provoca que el flujo se descarrile e intente abrir la _Octava Puerta_ por sí solo, sin siquiera la necesidad de _Taijutsu_. Al suceder esto, el corazón bombea demasiada sangre sin control alguno…

—Por eso la taquicardia que presentó en sus misiones—murmuró Tsunade entonces.

—¿La enviaba a misiones aún en ese estado? —el enfado de Kakashi era palpable. La Sannin encontró el momento justo para encararlo.

—Tu preocupación no va porque es una conocida—declaró la rubia sin perder tiempo. Shizune pestañó confusa y Kakashi frunció el ceño—. Ahora, ¿me dirás que ocultas o debería llamar a Hinata?

El silencio se propagó por el despacho. La tensión era palpable y Shizune no sabía si quedarse o marcharse. Ella solo había ido a pasar un informe médico y había terminado en una conversación bastante confusa e incómoda, aunque interesante. Si, lo ideal sería retirarse antes de que todo se pusiera peor. ¡Ella ni siquiera había notado al hombre hasta que habló!

—Lady-Tsunade, le dejaré los papeles y…

—¿No vas a contestar?

La asistente de la Hokage se sintió ignorada cuando ésta no la tomó en cuenta y continuó su conversación con Kakashi.

—Llámela.—El peligris se recostó contra una pared y cruzó los brazos—. Quiero estar aquí cuando le dé esa noticia.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro que te daré permiso de estar presente?

La mirada de Kakashi se posó en el cielo nublado que se veía por el gran ventanal. Llovería en cualquier momento, así como también el corazón de Hinata. Sin embargo, él estaría ahí y sería su pañuelo.

—Usted es la interesada en saber sobre nosotros.

La boca de Shizune era un perfecto círculo y Tsunade por un segundo, un milisegundo, supo que se había visto igual. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hatake Kakashi había dicho _nosotros_? Es decir, un nosotros referido a él y a Hinata. Y no era un cualquier nosotros, era uno íntimo. De pareja. ¿Podría ser que…?

—Dime que no has corrompido a la dulce Hinata…

—¡¿Qué?!

Hatake sonrió ante la exclamación de Shizune.

—Aún no—contestó divertido.

Tsunade iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas cuando el llamado a la puerta del despacho se lo impidió abruptamente.

—¿Quién? —vociferó casi enfadada por la interrupción.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama. Shizune me mandó a llamar.

La suave voz de la ex heredera Hyuga se filtró como una triste melodía antes de ser tocada. Tsunade frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en su asistente.

—Creí que cuanto antes hablara con ella…

—Perfecto. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Murmuró el Anbu dispuesto a abrir la puerta a su novia y que las revelaciones se dieran de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

 **»** **Notas de la autora** **:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la demora. Muchos trámites a realizar en el nuevo hogar y eso me dejaba exhausta.

Gracias por los _comentarios_. Gracias por los _seguidores anónimos_ y a los que pusieron **Nuestro lugar soleado** entre los _favoritos_.

Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Kiba? ¿Y la verdad sobre Hinata? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo seguirá a partir de ahora?

 _¡Espero sus opiniones!_

 **»** **Importante** **:** Si bien la historia está ubicada casi seis meses después de la cuarta guerra y antes de lo que sería The Last hay algunas cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, Kakashi aún posee el Sharingan. Por eso, si ven cosas «sin sentido» es esa la razón. Todo sea por motivos de la historia en sí. La línea de tiempo está tomada más que nada por la edad de los protagonistas y algún que otro detalle para el final de la misma.

Si tienen alguna duda o consulta para entender **Nuestro lugar soleado** no duden en dejarme un inbox o comenario.

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

Gracias por leer.

 **Hatake Mary**


End file.
